This invention relates to body armor worn for personal protection against smallarms fire and the like.
Most conventional body armor of the type often referred to as a "bullet-proof vest" for protecting a wearer's torso, is incorporated in a garment designed primarily as an armor carrier and secondarily as a garment. Such garments tend to be bulky, unsightly, and uncomfortable to wear. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel form of body armor which may be more acceptable in use and which may exhibit additional advantages compared with known-types.